


Shut up and Kiss Me

by transjohnnygill



Series: Adventures of Johnny and Kanda [9]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Fluff, M/M, self-indulgent otp smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transjohnnygill/pseuds/transjohnnygill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanda gives in and kisses Johnny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up and Kiss Me

Kanda gritted his teeth in agitation, failing miserably to keep his temper under wraps. For the life of him he couldn’t figure what was going on with Johnny—it was as if he had suddenly lost the ability to even look at the exorcist. Ever since they had entered the bar an hour ago, the brunet had parked himself at the bar, his back to the younger man, and was busy drinking and chatting away with a group of locals and paying him absolutely no mind whatsoever. Meanwhile, Kanda had seated himself at one of the small bar top tables that littered the edges of the taproom, keeping a keen eye on Johnny to make sure that the small man didn’t end up in over his head. Again. For such an amiable guy, Johnny had the unfortunate ability to attract trouble in whichever form it could be found. At least for once the alcohol didn’t seem to be making the decisions for the scientist instead of his brain.

The two of them had been spending so much time together that Kanda could potentially pass off the strange behavior as Johnny simply needing some quality time with someone that wasn’t him. But even as the thought passed through his mind, Kanda frowned; that still wouldn’t explain why Johnny had been avoiding eye contact with him over the past couple of days. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he almost missed the big man beside Johnny sliding an arm around his waist, discomfort flashing across the scientist’s face as he remained too polite to speak up against the unwelcomed advance.

Kanda was on his feet and across the room before he had even made the conscious decision to step in, dislodging the thick arm as he slid in between Johnny and the stranger and shoving money at the barkeep to close out the tab. Johnny blinked up at Kanda in confusion, his cheeks pink from the alcohol.

“Hey, what gives, buddy?!” The man raised his voice at Kanda’s back, jabbing at his shoulder with a finger, which he pointedly ignored despite an overwhelming urge to unsheathe Mugen.

Instead, Kanda gave into a different urge and leaned forward into Johnny’s headspace, placing a slow but deep kiss on the other man’s lips, one hand coming up to cover a flushed cheek. He pulled back after a moment, stopping himself from going back for another kiss, their eyes locked together as Johnny stared up at him with wide eyes and parted lips. It was a true testament to Kanda’s self-control.

“C’mon, I think you’ve had enough for the night.” The swordsman took the pint glass from him with a firm hand, passing it back across the bar, Johnny sputtering as Kanda ushered him up from the stool and towards the door and leaving Johnny’s would-be pursuer staring blankly after them.

The walk back to the inn was taken up entirely by uncomfortable silence, Kanda kicking himself for being so forward with the tipsy man, while Johnny had returned to looking anywhere but at his companion, the blush on his face more prominent than ever with no signs of fading any time soon. Kanda tossed open the door to their room with a bang, stepping to the side before sliding off his shoes to allow Johnny into the room behind him.

“You want to tell me what’s going on with you lately?” Johnny swallowed thickly as he watched Kanda set his innocence off to one side of the bed.

“I-I don’t know wha—”

Kanda cut him off, “Look if you don’t want to say, that’s fine. Just don’t lie to me. It’s insulting to both of our intelligence.”

The brunet flinched as Kanda turned away from him; he reached a hand out towards the younger man, hesitating with his hand falling just short of making actual contact. Steeling himself with a deep breath, Johnny stepped forward and grabbed Kanda by the lapels, standing on his tiptoes and tugging him down to his level and bringing their lips together for the second time that night.

When the taller man failed to pull away, Johnny wrapped his arms around Kanda’s neck, encouraged further when he felt strong arms wrapping around him. They only separated when oxygen became an issue for the scientist, Kanda pulling away just enough to pepper his face and jawline with light kisses as the other caught his breath, heart pounding in his chest.

Finally meeting Kanda’s gaze, the exorcist couldn’t help but smile at the intensity of the blush on Johnny’s face as he began to sputter and stutter, “Ahhh!! _I-I’m so sorry that was completely inappropriate of me and I_ —”

His words were cut off by another kiss, firmer than the others as Kanda trapped his face in between his hands. Johnny’s lips followed after Kanda’s as he pulled away, “You talk too much, idiot.”

As if to prove his point, Kanda kissed him again, planning to make sure that very little talking took place for the rest of the night, and Johnny kissed him back, more than happy to let Kanda have the last word, just this once.


End file.
